


Strawberry Sweet Secrets

by AmanaMistleaf



Series: Sweet-Apple Blend [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secrets, The Pocky Game, Trust Issues, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: Byleth knows her husband is hiding something. Unfortunately for Claude, he's not the only one who knows how to pry secrets out of people.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Sweet-Apple Blend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Strawberry Sweet Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so listen. So I decided to make The Apple of My Eye world a series of its own and I was actually already working on its sequel, AND THEN MISTER KHALID VON FIRE EMBLEM CAME INTO MY LIFE AND I KNEW I HAD TO WRITE ABOUT HIM. Yeah, so expect another installment in this series to come out soon. Hope you enjoy!

She knew he was hiding something.

Claude von Riegan (now Eisner von Riegan) was an anomaly to all who met him. Many distrusted him due to his appearance and lucrative past, and yet he was able to charm them in unexplainable ways. He always had schemes baking in his mind - ways to make the Alliance thrive and their armies victorious. Easy smiles graced his face, never reaching his eyes when he dealt with officials and unfamiliar faces. His skills with the bow shocked even the most experienced archers in Fódlan; hell, he was able to shoot a bullseye while flying at top speed hundreds of feet in the air. The man was an enigma, and one of - if not the most - dangerous and powerful man in the Alliance.

However, his outward persona hardly reflected his inward. His smiles were genuine to his friends (a fact that wasn’t true at first) and he was able to let his guard down around them. He enjoyed slow, long rides on horseback, organizing feasts, treating his wyvern like a puppy, and writing poetry. Whenever he felt stressed or overwhelmed, he would light some incense and meditate for however long he pleased. His eyes would light up when talking about new plants (although, said plants were usually for his poison-making hobby). And unlike most nobility, he was quite skilled in the kitchen. 

This secretive, sly duke was a dork in disguise. 

Especially towards his new wife.

Byleth trusted her husband, of course she did. He was the one person she truly felt comfortable around and vise versa. She knew he kept his secrets close for a reason, but after their marriage, she had hoped he would open up a bit more -- which he did. In the week and a half they’ve been married, he’d opened up to her about a few things (granted, she always speculated some of the truths, but it was refreshing to hear them straight from his mouth). However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing.

She always suspected there was more to his identity that he let on.

And that suspicion was confirmed thanks to a little slip of the tongue.

Claude and Byleth had to return to Riegan territory for a few days thanks to a sudden demand for a Roundtable Conference by Count Gloucester. He was apparently upset over the fact that Claude got married without informing the court. Byleth was not looking forward to hearing his nonstop complaints for an hour and a half like he did last Conference. They hoped their friends were able to convince the other lords about the benefits of their union.

As soon as they entered the estate, they were greeted by Claude’s retainer (and old combat instructor) Nardel.  _ That  _ was when she was given the slip.

“Wasn’t expecting you back so soon, Khal…..aude.” Nardel not-so-subtly corrected his slip.

Claude’s muscles tensed (which she could not only see but feel, as their arms were linked) and his brow suddenly became more sweaty. She knew the retainer had a habit of calling Claude kiddo, but  _ kiddo  _ didn’t start with a  _ ka _ sound. If he’d known Claude for the entirety of his life, then  _ why  _ would he call him by the wrong name?

_ Unless… _

Her husband was quick to ignore the mistake and engage in small talk, while she remained silent and contemplated. She knew he was Almyran, he made that a well-known fact to her - he even started teaching her a bit of the language - so the fact that he had a very Fódlani name struck her as odd. Years ago, he blatantly stated that  _ Claude  _ made a good fake name. 

How in Sothis’s name did she marry someone so smart but so inconceivably stupid at the same time?

She would poke into his past later.

…

“Hey.” Byleth draped herself over Claude’s back as he finished washing up for the night.

He chuckled at her actions. “Hello.”

She nuzzled into his warmth, trying to be as cute as possible.  _ If I catch him off guard, then maybe he’ll be more likely to spill the beans.  _ “Is there something you want to tell me?”

Claude hummed and Byleth knew his face was scrunched up in that adorable contemplative face of his. “...No? Don’t think so.”

She squeezed him tighter. “Really? Nothing? Not even a little secret?”  _ C’mon, dufus. Talk to me. _

“Actually, now that you mention it…” Claude turned around, holding his wife close.  _ Jackpot!  _ “I do have  _ one  _ little secret to tell you.”

Byleth grinned. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep! And that secret is…” He leaned in close, breath warm against her ear. “I love you.”

The professor’s “heart” both soared and sank. “I-I see…”  _ That...was not what I was expecting…  _

The Alliance Leader laughed. “Wow, that’s all I get?” His eyes held no hurt, despite his words. He pecked her on the lips a couple of times, trying to rouse a giggle out of her. When he found that it was a pointless mission, he sighed. “Why don’t we go to bed? We have a long day tomorrow.”

_ Guess I won’t get anything out of him tonight.  _ Byleth nodded. “The longer we let these lords complain, the less time we have to prepare for our next battle.”

“Exactly.” He kissed her once more - this time she returned it. 

The two made their way towards the bed, sinking into the silken covers. Claude pulled his wife close, whispering sweet nothings into her hair. Byleth traced nonsensical patterns onto his chest, allowing her heavy lids to fall shut.

_ “Goodnight, Byleth,”  _ Claude whispered in Almyran, his voice dropping down an octave.

The woman sighed, ignoring the delighted chill that ran up her spine. “ _ Goodnight...Claude…” If that’s even your name…  _ Her Almyran had a heavy accent, but it was understandable nonetheless; she felt her husband smile against her.

…

He was unresponsive to her prying the next morning, during breakfast, and after the meeting (which thankfully went better than they had hoped). She even tried to get something out of Nardel, but he was just as secretive as Claude. It was driving Byleth crazy, and she knew she had to get to the bottom of this. 

About two hours before dinner, Claude and Nardel went off to fly their wyverns; Byleth would have accompanied them, but she was still getting over her fear of flying  _ and  _ she could only assume the men were going to race over the ocean. No, thank you.

Instead, she decided to walk around Derdriu’s marketplace. As a mercenary, Byleth had seen many, many markets in her time. The streets of Embarr, the shops of Fhirdiad, even the marketplace located in Garreg Mach’s Foothills was pretty impressive. However, the marketplace of Derdriu was certainly special. As the Aquatic Capital of Fódlan, trade flourished. There were stalls and shops set up, selling wares from all around the continent and beyond. Ever since Claude came into power, the city’s trade routes expanded to include the lands beyond.

The streets were packed with passerbys and refugees (another policy her husband implemented: making Derdriu a safe haven to the unfortunate). Thanks to the return of spring, vendors from all across the land gathered to sell their wares. There were few foreign merchants, but she hoped that number would increase once the war was over: when she and Claude would see their dream to fruition.

She carried a few bags in her arms, full of gifts and treats to give to her friends back at the Monastery. The duchess smiled when people came up to greet her, some congratulating her on her marriage. As much as she hated the intrigue that came with the royal life, this was an upside. Everything she did was for the citizens of Fódlan and beyond, after all.

As she passed by a sweets shop, something caught her eye. A few couples were seated outside with what looked to be a pink piece of candy between them; a few were eating the candy to meet for a kiss, while others held it between their teeth and waited like they were playing a game. 

_ Huh, that’s strange...I’ve never seen games such as that before…  _ With curiosity piqued, she entered the store to purchase a package of the sweet for herself. As she waited for her order and thought back the couples, an idea popped into her head.

_ Claude can be a bit competitive at times, and he is nothing if not a man of his word… Perhaps a little incentive is all I need to get those secrets out of him! _

…

“Well, that dinner was…”

“Duller than a funeral?” 

Claude chuckled as they stepped into their bedroom, beginning to untie his sash. “Exactly. Those lords don’t know when to stop mewling.”

Byleth began to remove her jewelry, quickly sliding over to the vanity. “Hush now. Those lords are the parents of our friends!” she giggled.

“And it amazes me how different their offspring are!” he lamented, removing his outer coat and hanging it up. “Remind me to have breakfast sent up tomorrow, I don’t think I can stand hosting them for another meal.”

Byleth rolled her eyes, removing her own jacket so that she was left in her shorts and blouse. Before she stepped over to him, she made sure to slip a package into her pocket. “You’ve been doing this longer than I have, _ Duke Riegan. _ Surely hosting meals for nobility is old stuff?” She crossed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “And aren’t you the one who’s always so gung-ho about planning feasts? Just pretend it’s one of those.”

Claude huffed a dry laugh, large, calloused hands finding her waist. “By, that dinner was an  _ insult  _ to the feasts I’ve attended.”

“If that three-course meal paled in comparison, then I’m both eager and terrified to find out what Almyran feasts are like.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” That eager twinkle returned to his emerald gaze. “Our wedding feast will last a week _. _ ”

Byleth sputtered a laugh. “How the hell are you going to gather enough resources for that?!”

He shrugged. “I have my ways.”

_ Yeah, probably because you’re Almyran nobility…  _ She chewed on her lower lip, preparing her next words carefully. “I want to try something with you.”

Claude’s eyes narrowed, his hold on her waist tightening. “Do you now?” His face reddened just a bit.

She stepped out of his embrace, lightly slapping his shoulder. “Not like that, you perv.” She pulled out the box of candy. “I want to play a little game.”

He raised an eyebrow in a silent question. 

She took the chocolate-coated biscuit out of the box, offering it to him for a taste. She’d already tried some earlier and had to stop herself from eating the whole box. She was always a fan of strawberries, and the sickenly sweet strawberry coating was right up her alley. They were quite addictive, making her plan so much easier.

Claude took a bite of the treat, letting out a pleasant hum. “What kind of game?”

Byleth removed one more piece, setting the container down. “It’s simple: You and I are going to bite into this treat at the same time and then meet in the middle.”

“So not only do I get a treat, but a kiss from my wife? Consider me motivated.”

“There’s a catch, dear husband.”  _ Now to put my plan in motion.  _ “Once we reach the middle - when there’s only a small amount of biscuit between us - we stop. Whoever breaks first and kisses the other loses.”

“Interesting… And what does the winner get?”

“Hmm...let me think…” Byleth hummed in faux thought. “How about this: the loser has to answer any question the victor asks.”

Claude’s eyes widened. “Any question?”

“Yes, anything.”  _ Luckily, he’s too infatuated with me to think anything of it.  _ “So, what do you say?”

A devious smirk crept upon his lips. “You know me, By - never one to deny a challenge.”

_ Gotcha.  _ Byleth mirrored his grin, placing the candy between her teeth. “Let’s begin, then,” she said through semi-closed teeth.

Claude was eager to follow directions, closing in on his end of the stick. They gradually chewed towards the center, stopping once there were only a few centimeters of biscuit left. The overwhelming taste of strawberries cascaded her senses, making it hard to focus on the task at hand. She locked eyes with her husband, giving him the most devilishly innocent look she could muster. It seemed to work, based on the bob of his adam’s apple. 

Byleth was skilled at many things, and one of those things was reading Claude. When his restraint was faltering, he would swallow and blink quickly. She saw him swallow, now all she needed was that last tell. 

She batted her eyelashes, rolling her shoulders back in a way to draw his attention. Within seconds, he blinked in succession, swallowing again. 

Claude was beginning to wonder what his wife’s game was. She was acting so uncharacteristically cute and all he wanted was to kiss her in every possible place. Unfortunately, that would cost him the game, so he had to repress those urges. The flavor of the candy was but a faint taste in his mouth, almost becoming tacky.

_ Stars  _ he wanted to end this game and replace that overwhelming strawberry taste with her. For once, he wished she kept her old poker face as to not make this any harder. Those looks were driving him insane. He could hold out for a few more minutes, right? All he needed to do was- 

_ Fuck it. _

Claude dropped the candy, holding Byleth’s face in his hands and kissing her deeply. She stood on her toes, delicate fingers reaching up to card through his hair. He felt her smiling against his lips and all he could do was kiss it away, chasing away the lingering taste of strawberry.

“You really need to work on your self-restraint, dear,” Byleth teased, running her fingertips across his beard.

Claude shuttered as she touched another weak spot of his. “Shut,” he pulled her in for another kiss, “up.”

She humored him for a few more seconds before tearing away, keeping a safe distance from his pouting face. “Now now, there will be plenty of time for this later.” He looked like a sad puppy, but perked up at the promise of more. “Besides, I have a reward to claim.”

“That you do…” he sighed. “All right. Ask away.”

“Who are you?”

The question stunned him for a few seconds, a weird, unpleasant burn settling in his heart. Not only did he not expect her to answer so quickly, but to ask...well, that. “Um...I’m Claude? Leader of the Leicester Alliance? Your husband?”

Byleth glared, crossing her arms. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Her implications suddenly dawned on him, and it showed on his face. “Oh.” He scratched the back of his head, trying to find a way out of this. “A-actually, Teach, I think I’m getting pretty tired. We have to fly back to the Monastery pretty early, so-”

“Don’t deflect my question,” Byleth seethed, sharp nails digging into her palms. “I won, so you have to answer my question.”

“Byleth-”

“I know speaking of your past is difficult and you have your reasons not to, but I’m  _ your wife! _ ” She spun around, suddenly not wanting to face him. “S-sometimes it feels like you’re a completely different person…”

“By…” With a heavy heart, Claude stepped over to her. “I’m sorry. I really am.” He pulled her into a hug, his chest pressed against her back. “Th-there are things I should have told you long, long ago. I honestly would have if could… When I left Almyra, my parents made me promise to keep the more...important details of my identity a secret - to keep  _ them  _ a secret.”

Byleth turned around, placing her hands on his beating heart. “I-I know that...but…”

“But you’re my wife and deserve to know,” he finished for her, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He led her over to the lounge, the one right next to the balcony so they could see the stars, and sat them down on one of the plush couches.

“I should have told you about my past a lot sooner, my love,” he sighed. “I-I was going to, I promise you that I was, but...well, I could never really find the right time. Plus, I couldn’t risk anyone else overhearing. Should my true identity get out, there’s going to be much,  _ much  _ more trouble at our heels.”

She laid a hand on his cheek, thumb brushing over the skin of his cheekbone. “We’re alone now. You can tell me.”

He nodded slowly, a thick lump forming in his throat. “Right...well...okay…” He drew in a deep breath. “I...I’m… Stars, this is a lot harder than I thought. All right. Here it goes. I-I - dammit! I swear to you, this isn’t to stall, I’m just-”

“The Prince of Almyra?”

“Yes, I’m the - wait, what?” Claude stared at her, completely flabbergasted. “How did you - hold on, what?!”

A pained grin graced Byleth’s lips. “I suspected as much for a while, but I wanted to hear confirmation from you… Was I correct?”

“Right on the mark, Teach,” he chuckled breathlessly. “What gave it away? Also, why did you make me go through that much of a guilt trip if you were just going to spoil the surprise for yourself?”

“Had to get back at you  _ somehow. _ ” She shrugged. “And no offense, love, but you were  _ kind of  _ obvious about it. To me, at least.”

“How?”

“I overheard you speaking to Cyril one time and you were pretty surprised when he didn’t recognize you - when he  _ should have  _ recognized you. You told me that there were  _ many  _ attempts on your life growing up, and it wouldn’t make sense for people to hire assassins or carefully poison some common boy when they could easily just attack and be done with it. It would have been near impossible for someone to smuggle you - and your mother, now that I think about it - over the border so quietly unless they had the connections and money. The array of skills you have, both combative and not, are far too wide for someone with a common upbringing. When we first met, your skills in regards to reading others and handling courts were  _ way  _ too advanced for someone who was a noble for a year. You also just said you have the materials to throw a week-long feast in Almyra. Shall I go on?”

Claude shook his head. “No, that’s quite enough…” he said. “But how’d you get prince from all of that? I could just be the son of an Almyran noble?”

“You called me ‘my queen’ on the night of our wedding.”

“That’s fair.” Claude nuzzled into Byleth’s mint-green hair, letting out a breath. “I am the Crowned Prince of Almyra, son of King Hasan and Queen Tiana, and heir to the Golden Throne. There. I said it.”

The fact that she was now married to the  _ crowned prince  _ was, to say the least, overwhelming. Byleth understood that he needed to keep that part of his identity a secret, but...well, she just wished he would have told her. She obviously had her suspicions, but the fact that they were correct weighed a whole new level of pressure.

She rested her palm on his heated cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me, love?”

He shook his head and she could see the hints of tears in his eyes. “Because...I’m not used to having this: to having friends, confidants,  _ you _ .” He breathed shakily. “I trust you with my life and know I can tell you anything, but I just can’t bring myself to bare my secrets like that! I’m still getting over the fact that I have friends who appreciate me, who will  _ listen.  _ Teach, I’ve been alone for most of my life and not by choice. Sure, I had my parents, but they aren’t able to offer me the same support you or the Golden Deer have. There’s this dark voice in my head that’s telling me that they won’t be that way for long -- I’m terrified that if I reveal who I truly am, they’ll turn their backs on me and I’ll be alone again! I-I don’t want to be alone anymore, Byleth! I can’t!”

Byleth held her husband close as he began to cry. Her neck was wet from his tears, but she cared little. She’d seen him cry before, but never like this. His carefully constructed walls had been torn down completely, leaving him a vulnerable, sobbing mess. All she could do was support him and gently run a hand up and down his back.

“Shh...it’s all right, my little deer… I’m right here…” She whispered softly in his ear.

His cries died down, making way to short sniffles. “I-I don’t want it to sound like I’m making ex-excuses,” he choked out. “I shouldn’t have kept all of that f-from you. I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry…”

“You had your reasons.” Byleth kept her voice soft and gentle, placing her hands on either side of his head to make him look at her. “Although I wish you were honest from the beginning, I understand why you weren’t. But Claude,” she brushed away his tears, “your fears… I know saying this won’t help, but they’re all in your head. It might be a bit of a shock at first, but I’m sure our friends will be able to accept this side of you. And you  _ never  _ have to worry about being alone. Not anymore.”

She laced her fingers with the hand that bore his wedding ring, making sure the bands clicked together. “You are my very best friend  _ and  _ my husband. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” That got a small chuckle out of him. It was music to her ears. “Whatever this world throws at us, we’ll face it together. We promised as much in our wedding vows. I love you.”

“I-I love you, too…” His voice was raw and scratchy from crying, but beautiful nonetheless. He drew in a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut. “...All this vulnerability feels weird. How can people stand to be like this regularly?”

Byleth giggled, rolling her eyes. “There’s the man I married.” She began to carefully massage his neck and shoulders. “In all seriousness, you don’t have to worry about not being accepted. Every single one of our friends has something that makes them unique and  _ you  _ always accept them with open arms. Why wouldn’t they extend the same to you?”

He went pliant under her touch, content to just be handled by his wife. “You got me there.”

“And if you ever want to talk, I’m right here. I’ll never turn you away just because you want to be emotional for a little while.” She kissed his forehead.

Claude smiled, a genuine one, and looked up at her. “For someone who was basically emotionless for the majority of her life, you seem to be able to handle them better than I can.”

“I don’t know whether I’m annoyed or relieved that your snark came back.”

“Love you, too.”

Byleth patted his hand. “Well, I think that’s enough of that for the night. You were right in that we have an early day tomorrow.” She finished her sentence with a yawn. “Let’s wash up and head to bed, Claude-”

“Khalid.”

She stared at him, brows furrowed. “What?”

“Khalid. My birth and, technically, real name. Figured I might as well tell you that secret while we’re at it,” Claude - Khalid - chuckled. 

“Khalid…” Byleth tasted his name on her tongue, enjoying the way it slid from her lips.

Her husband seemed to like it too, as his face turned a healthy shade of red. “You can still call me Claude; in fact, I would prefer it. Especially when we’re in public. But in private...well, I don’t really care what you call me. Claude or Khalid is fine.”

She smiled. “Well, you switch between calling me Byleth and Teach, so I don’t see why I can’t do the same for your names.” His flustered expression delighted her endlessly. “I’m guessing you won’t come out with all of this until after the war?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m afraid Fódlan isn’t quite ready for that news.” He nuzzled into her hair. “I’d like to tell our friends, but there’s no telling how fast information can spread. I trust them, but...well, old habits die hard.”

“I get that.” She pecked his cheek. “There’s no pressure. Tell them when you want to.”

Claude rolled his shoulders back, finally sitting up. “All that crying has sufficiently tuckered me out. Let’s hurry and wash up before I pass out on this couch.”

Byleth rolled her eyes. “If you pass out, I can just carry you to bed.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Teach.”

The couple quickly prepared for bed, eager to rest in each other's arms. Claude couldn’t suppress the smile on his face, his heart and mind feeling lighter than they’ve been in years. Eight years of lying to himself crumbled before him, and he was eager to see them go. He hid his true self for so long, almost forgetting what his true name sounded like (if not for Nader, he was sure he’d have completely forgotten). But now, he didn’t have to hide; not as much, anyway. 

Things were different, now, as he had a best friend to confide in.

He could freely talk about his Almyran heritage to Byleth and reminisce on the traditions there. He could speak his mother tongue to another person (although she didn’t understand a lick of it) and help her learn it. He had someone to share his dream and help make it come true. And, maybe,  _ possibly,  _ be called by the name Khalid once more.

They settled into bed, tucking the sheets close and holding each other tight. “ _ Goodnight, Byleth. My moon and stars. My love.” _

It took a few seconds for Byleth to process his words, quickly trying to translate them in her head.  _ “Goodnight, Khalid. I love you.” _

And for the first time in his life, Khalid fell asleep with a full heart and cleared mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually already planning for there to be a chapter where Byleth gets all of Claude's secrets out via the Pocky Game, and then this new information of Claude came out and I just couldn't wait to write this. Priorities? Wack. Self-restraint? Nonexistent. Hotel? Trivago.


End file.
